rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kat
| tribes = | place = Winner | alliances = | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 26 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = | days2 = }} Kat is the Sole Survivor of . She later competed on . In Guys vs. Dolls, Kat was well-liked by her tribemates and sided with Loopy after the Tribe Switch. At the merge, she successfully orchestrated Chell's elimination. From there, she formed final two deals with Loopy and Tina. Because she was not seen as threatening as Coconutz or Spencer, she was able to reach the Final Tribal Council where she put up an impressive performance, rewarding her with eight of the nine jury votes. Profile } Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Researcher Previous Placement: - Winner How was your experience? Strategy Coming into SURVIVOR: Most Want to Work With? Least? Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses: Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: |} Survivor Guys vs. Dolls Kat begins on Valentine and is extremely well liked by her tribemates. Once the swap hits, she finds herself in a power position where she and her other female cohorts are able to choose which of the two pairs of guys they would want to side with. While on this tribe she becomes very close with Loopy and ultimately sides with him when the tribe went to tribal. Once the merge hit, Chell was playing crazy but intentionally kept Kat out of the loop. When Loopy told this to her she got the ball rolling to just vote out Chell instead. Kat keeps Loopy, Coconutz and Tina very close to her throughout the game. After Touchy Subjects, Kat led the charge against Emily but intentionally left out Tina from the vote in fear she may not be on board with voting out a girl. At this point Kat secures a final 2 deal with Loopy and an unspoken one with Tina. Coconutz and Spencer start getting to be big threats though, so Kat does her best to get them voted out. At the final immunity challenge, she lost but it was not a big deal because either individual would have taken her to the final 2. Loopy won and brought her to end where she slayed the final tribal council and won with 8 out of 9 jury votes. Voting History Chicago Voting History } | |- |} Trivia * Kat is the first female Sole Survivor. ** She is the first female to defeat a male finalist. * Kat voted correctly at every Tribal Council she attended, except for her fifteenth, in which she did not vote. * Kat is one of three Sole Survivors to not win the Final Immunity Challenge, yet still win the game. The others are Andrew from and Jordan from . ** Kat is the only one to win in a Final Two, as Joey L from won the Final Immunity Challenge in his season. * Kat beats out Franco for closest Perfect Game of a Sole Survivor, losing only one jury vote and only receiving one elimination vote. * Kat is the first Sole Survivor to win without the use of a Hidden Immunity Idol. ** It was impossible for Kat to win with a Hidden Immunity Idol because there were no idols in play in Guys vs. Dolls, making the first Sole Survivor to win without an idol whilst they were still in play Bear. References Kat | before = Dexter | after = Bear }} Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Guys vs. Dolls Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Valentine Tribe Category:Wanamaker Tribe Category:Pop Tribe Category:Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls Category:Survivor: Chicago